logosfandomcom-20200222-history
América Televisión
Compañía Peruana de Radiodifusión S.A., also known as or and stylized as américa, is a Peruvian private television channel of varied programming founded on December 15, 1958 and is owned by Plural TV, owned by the Miro-Quesada family, owners of the Grupo El Comercio. Radio América TV Canal 4 1958-1964 Radio América Televisión Canal 4 (1958).jpg ID de Radio América Televisión Canal 4.jpg|ID Radio América Televisión Canal 4 (1958) Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-09-53-204.jpg 1958-1964.jpg|Print Logo Bandicam_2018-08-05_08-37-28-394.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-05_08-37-32-190.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-05_08-39-14-013.jpg Canal Cuatro 1964-1969 CanalCuatro.png 19641970-1-.png C4 Televisión 1969-1977 1969.jpg c4 70s.png ID C4 TV.jpg|ID C4 TV América Televisión (Logo setentas logo).jpg América Televisión (logo a colores).jpg América Televisión (logo a colores) 2.jpg América Televisión 1977-1982 1977-1979 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-07-19-15-05-31.png|ID 1977-1979 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-33-50-007.jpg|ID Chrismas 1978 Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-07-19-15-05-18.png|ID Globe (1977-1983) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-07-19-15-05-44.png|ID 1977-1979 (2) Bandicam_2018-08-04_14-52-29-439.jpg|20th anniversary logo (1978) Bandicam_2018-08-04_15-17-01-253.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-04_16-53-33-356.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-04_15-00-59-235.jpg|Black and white logo Bandicam_2018-08-04_14-59-38-780.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-04_15-02-33-547.jpg|ID Chrismas 1979 Bandicam_2018-08-04_16-34-37-507.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-04_16-37-54-466.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-04_14-58-22-453.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-04_14-57-28-300.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-09-57-885.jpg 1979-1982 america-1980.jpg|ID 1979-1980 América Televisión Navidad 1980.jpg|ID Christmas 1980 Bandicam_2018-08-04_15-17-09-771.jpg América Televisión Logo.jpg América Televisión (1981).jpg Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-07-19-15-07-34.png|ID 1980-1982 (1) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-07-19-15-10-06.png|ID 1980-1982 (2) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-07-19-15-11-19.png|ID with continents Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-07-19-15-12-02.png Bandicam_2018-08-04_16-54-33-909.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-04_16-55-12-490.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-04_16-55-43-291.jpg 1982-1990 1983-1988.jpg Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-03-35-211.jpg|ID 1983-1988 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-04-24-112.jpg|ID 1985 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-07-32-667.jpg|ID 1984 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-13-24-833.jpg America Tv 25 años.png|25th Anniversary (1983) Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-13-22-997.jpg|ID 25 anniversary (1983) 1984(ID).jpg|1984 slogan (the background is the same used by RTI Colombia1979-1990) Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-05-17-741.jpg|Clock 1 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-18-44-612.jpg|Clock 2 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-19-19-113.jpg|Clock 3 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-05-20-646.jpg|ID 1986 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-17-30-657.jpg TV_1986 2.jpg|1984 slogan 2 1988-1990.jpg|1988 variation Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-16-29-948.jpg|ID México 86 (1986) Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-20-37-377.jpg|ID 1988-1990 30 años.png|30th Anniversary (1988) Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-22-22-696.jpg|ID Seul 88 (1988) america television satelite 1990.png 1990-1994 1990-1993 america tv 1990.png Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-28-32-944.jpg|ID 1 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-29-04-497.jpg|ID 2 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-30-01-084.jpg|ID 3 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-32-05-811.jpg|ID 4 1990-1993(impreso).jpg|1990-1993 (print logo) 1993-1994 Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-33-50-006.jpg|ID 1993-1994 1000px-America Online logo.svg.png 1993-1994(ID).jpg|1993-1994 ID mqdefault 4587.jpg|1994 ID 1994.PNG|1994 alternative logo Bandicam_2018-08-04_17-45-27-306.jpg|ID Summer 1994 1994-2003 (Crousillat era) 1994-2002 1994-1996(ID).PNG|1994-1996 (ID) Bandicam_2018-08-05_08-31-41-763.jpg|ID Chrismas 1994 america 1996.png|1996 id 1996-1997(ID).jpg|1996-1997 ID 1997c.png|1997 ID 1997-1998(ID).jpg|1997-1998 ID Bandicam_2018-08-05_08-36-04-277.jpg|ID 1997 (2) Bandicam_2018-08-05_08-34-43-412.jpg|ID Chrismas 1997 1998-1999(ID).jpg|1998-1999 ID america 40.png|40th Anniversary (1998) Bandicam_2018-08-05_08-40-48-975.jpg|ID Chrismas 1998 1999-2000(ID).jpg|1999-2000 ID Logo Navidad América Televisión 1999.jpg|ID Christmas 2000 2001-2002 ID1.jpg|ID 2000-2002 (Childish) America Television ID 2000-2002 (Peliculas).PNG|ID 2000-2002 (Information) America Television ID 2000-2002 (Movies).jpg|ID 2000-2002 (Movies) Bandicam_2018-08-05_08-43-18-605.jpg|ID 2000-2002 2001-2002.PNG|2001-2002 variant logo 2001-2002(2).jpg|2001-2002 variant logo (ID) Bandicam_2018-08-05_08-46-17-661.jpg|ID Chrismas 2001-2002 2002-2003 America TV 2002.PNG|ID 2002-2003 America Television ID 2002 (44 años).PNG|44th Anniversary (2002) América Televisión (ID 2003 Pag Web).jpg|ID 2003 (Website) 2003-2016 (Plural TV era) 2003 simply.png|variant (2003-2016) America TV (ID 2003-2004).PNG|ID 2003-2004 Ame45.png|45th Anniversary (2003) 131-America-TV2.jpg|ID Patry Party 2004 America TV 2005.PNG|ID 2004-2005 2004-2007 (GP).PNG|2004-2007 (GP) 2004-2005.PNG|2004-2005 (We're Watching) 133-America-TV4.jpg|ID Summer 2005 47 años de América Televisión.png|47th anniversary (2005) America TV (ID 2006).PNG|ID 2005-2007 2006.PNG|2005-2007 (We're Watching) 48 años.png|48th Anniversary (2006) America TV (ID 2006) (48th Anniversary).PNG|ID 2006 (48th Anniversary) America TV (ID 2007).PNG|ID Janaury-June 2007 Enero-Junio 2007.PNG|Janaury-June 2007 (We're Watching) America TV (ID 2007-2008).PNG|ID 2007-2008 2007-2008 (GP).PNG|2007-2008 (GP) 2007-2008.PNG|2007-2008 (We're Watching) Bandicam_2018-08-05_12-12-52-113.jpg|ID Chrismas 2007 América Bodas de Oro.png|50th Anniversary (2008) ID Febrero-Junio 2008 (.PNG|ID February–June 2008 (50th Anniversary) Febrero-Mayo 2008 (50 Años).PNG|February–June 2008 (50th Anniversary) (We're Watching) America TV (ID 2008).PNG|ID July–December 2008 (50th Anniversary) 2008 (50 Años) (GP).PNG|July–December 2008 (50th Anniversary) (GP) 2008 (50 Años).PNG|July–December 2008 (50th Anniversary) (We're Watching) America TV (ID 2009-2010).PNG|ID 2009-2010 2009-2010 (GP).PNG|2009-2010 (GP) 2009-2010.PNG|2009-2010 (We're Watching) America TV (ID Patry Party 2009).PNG|ID Patry Party 2009 America TV (ID Christmas 2009).PNG|ID Christmas 2009 America TV (ID 2010-2011).PNG|ID 2010-2012 2010-2012 (GP).PNG|2010-2012 (GP) 2010-2012.PNG|2010-2012 (We're Watching) ID 2010.PNG|ID 2010 Bandicam_2018-08-05_12-29-06-149.jpg|ID Chrismas 2010 America TV (ID 2011) (Machu Picchu) (1).PNG|ID June–July 2011 (Machu Picchu) (1) America TV (ID 2011) (Machu Picchu) (2).PNG|ID June–July 2011 (Machu Picchu) (2) Bandicam_2018-08-05_12-38-58-709.jpg|ID Chrismas 2011 Bandicam_2018-08-05_12-32-12-502.jpg|ID Chrismas 2011 (2) Bandicam_2018-08-05_12-39-48-900.jpg|ID Trademark "Perú" America TV (ID 2012) (Olymphics Londres).PNG|ID May–August 2012 (Olymphics Londres) 2012 (Olimpiadas Londres).PNG|May–August 2012 (Olymphics Londres) (We're Watching and GP) America TV (ID 2012-2014).PNG|ID 2012-2014 2012-2014.PNG|2012-2014 (We're Watching and GP) Bandicam_2018-08-05_12-42-17-238.jpg|ID Chrismas 2012 55.png|55th Anniversary (2013) America Television ID 2013 (55 Años).PNG|ID 2013 (55th Anniversary) Bandicam_2018-08-05_12-44-29-575.jpg|ID Chrismas 2013 America TV (ID 2014).jpg|ID 2014-2015 2014-2015 (GP).PNG|2014-2015 (GP) 2014-2015.PNG|2014-2015 (We're Watching) 2014-actualidad (alternativo).jpg|2014-2016 alternative logo Bandicam_2018-08-05_13-24-09-859.jpg|ID Mistura 2014 Bandicam_2018-08-05_13-25-06-448.jpg|ID Christmas 2014 America Television 2015.PNG|ID 2015-2016 2015-2016 (GP).PNG|2015-2016 (GP) 2015-2016.PNG|2015-2016 (We're Watching) Bandicam_2018-08-05_13-26-12-084.jpg|ID Patry Party 2015 America TV 2016.PNG|ID Janaury-June 2016 Enero-Junio 2016 (GP).PNG|Janaury-June 2016 (GP) Enero-Junio 2016.PNG|Janaury-June 2016 (We're Watching) 2016-present Logo América con texto.png|Logo with text Logo América Noticias.png|News logo Logo América Deportes.png|Sports logo ID 2016.jpg|ID June–September 2016 Junio-Septiembre 2016 (GP).PNG|June–September 2016 (GP) Junio-Septiembre 2016.PNG|June–September 2016 (We're Watching) Bandicam_2018-08-05_13-40-24-943.jpg|ID Parental Guide September 2016-Janaury 2017 Septiembre 2016-Enero 2017 (GP).PNG|September 2016-Janaury 2017 (GP) Septiembre 2016-Enero 2017.PNG|September 2016-Janaury 2017 (We're Watching) Bandicam_2018-08-05_13-47-01-637.jpg|ID New Year 2017 Bandicam_2018-08-05_13-47-34-756.jpg|ID Parental Guide January–August 2017 Enero-Agosto 2017 (GP).PNG|Janaury-August 2017 (GP) Enero-Agosto 2017.PNG|January–August 2017 (We're Watching) Bandicam_2018-08-05_14-10-01-654.jpg|ID Parental Guide August 2017 – present 2017-present (GP).PNG|August 2017 – present (GP) 2017-present.PNG|August 2017 – present (We're Watching) América Televisión Promo Biembenido 2018.jpg|ID New Year 2018 Logo 60 aniversario canal 4.png|60th anniversary logo (2018) Capturas_de_pantalla_2018-12-21-13-34-03.png|ID 60th anniversary (2018) PhotoTrimmer_15-12-2018-4-26-51.png|On-screen bug 60th anniversary (2018) Category:Television channels in Peru Category:Plural TV Category:Peru Category:Grupo El Comercio Category:América Televisión Category:Television channels in Latin America Category:Lima Category:OTI Category:AIR-IAB Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 4 Category:Sociedad Nacional de Radio y Televisión (Peru) Category:Centro Internacional de Televisión Abierta Category:1958 Category:1964 Category:1969 Category:1977 Category:1980 Category:1983 Category:1990 Category:1994 Category:2003 Category:2016